swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Nyriaanan
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy of Intrigue Nayriaanans are a group of Near-Humans native to the rich mineral world of Nyriaan. Nyriaanans divide themselves along family lines into hundreds of different clans. Some are nomadic, wandering the waterlogged plains of their homeworld, while others inhabit the same groves of Meadlin's Trees that their ancestors settled centuries, or even millennia, before. They are a peaceful people, but the natives are easily angered by offworlders that care more for turning a profit than for honor or integrity. Although they are not technological in nature, Nyriaan's natives foster the technology of their ancestors as well as adopt newer technology as they acquire it. In fact, Republic anthropologists that have come to Nyriaan to study the native clans are surprised by how the Nyriaanans manage to maintain and continue to utilize Old Republic technology. For natives, everything has a use, and keeping the artifacts of yesteryear in good working condition honors one's ancestors. Nyriaanan Characteristics Personality: Nyriaanans are distrustful of outsiders, and they see settlers, colonists, and prospectors as competitors for Nyriaan's resources. They despise corporate interests above all, as they fear that their planet might be destroyed in the pursuit of an easier way to procure madilon. Physical Description: Nyriaanans appear at first glance to be of typical Human stock, though their skin is pale and their eyes are well suited to Nyriaan's dim light (Excluding The Malvina Clan, whose people are a darker tone). Nyriaanans are stocky, although a good deal of variation exists in body types depending on an individual's clan or tribe. Average Height/Weight: A typical Nyriaanan stands at 1.8 meters tall and weighs 70 kilograms. Age Groups: Nyriaanans age at the following stages: Homeworld: Nyriaan, a lush world that the Nyriaanans cultivate their ancient tech and preserve their traditions. Languages: Nyriaanans communicate in their tongue of Nyriaanan. Few bother to learn the tongues of outsiders, excluding the rare few that chose to interact with Nyriaan's visitors. Example Names: Bethanie Melan, Finvarra, Meadlin, Taneith Adventurers: Nyriaanans rarely leave their clans and homeworld, having little desire to leave their families. While outside threats may force a Nyriaanan into action, most are content to work as Soldiers and Scouts for their tribes, with the odd Force Prodigy mixed in. Nyriaanan Species Traits Nyriaanans have the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Nyriaanans receive a +2 bonus to their Wisdom, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Charisma. Nyriaanans are calm and thoughtful, but rarely interact with outsiders. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Nyriaanans have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Nyriaanans have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Bonus Class Skill: Survival is always considered a Class Skill for Nyriaanans. * Bonus Feat: Like their Human ancestors, Nyriaanans are versatile and gain one bonus Feat at 1st level. * Low-Light Vision: '''Nyriaanans ignore Concealment (But not Total Concealment) from darkness. * '''Automatic Languages: All Nyriaanans can speak, read, and write Nyriaanan. Category:Species Category:Nayriaanans